Mobile phones now have functionality and applications that provide useful digital maps. In addition, given a starting point, a route can be generated by which a user can navigate to a destination. Such routes are typically constructed for vehicle drivers and include such instructions as, “Turn left on Main Street.” The driver can then proceed to the desired destination without any prior knowledge of the location.
Still, because travelers can face hurdles when attempting to take advantage of digital maps, there remains room for improvement.